Number Ten
by Georgie-chan
Summary: Ten words that sprouted some pretty and little ideas.


**Number Ten**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Beautiful**

Sasuke had always thought Sakura as pretty—how could he not, when she had wonderful hair (just like his), a nice slim, fit body and sparkling emerald eyes. But, it was when he saw her for the first time after leaving Orochimaru, her face tear-stained and her eyes bloodshot, that he knew she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

**Gentle**

With her kind, caring persona and lovely smile, many thought that Sakura was the gentle one in the relationship. But, as she sat on her red couch watching Sasuke take care of their baby, she knew that what everyone said wasn't true. Because when it was just the little family together, Sasuke became as gentle as a feather.

**Hairy**

Sakura was standing in the lounge, mouth wide open, her face the epitome of shock while Sasuke kept on screaming his head of like a little girl.

"Spider! Spider! SPIDEERR!"

Looking over to where he was pointing, Sakura saw the most adorable and smallest arachnid in the world.

It was then that she hoped desperately that the child she carried would be a bit more like her.

**Taken**

Tears were running down her face as she looked at the picture in her hands. All she had of him now were memories and this single photo of them all as genin. He had left her for power, but she didn't want to believe that. Instead she would pretend he hadn't left of his own free will.

**Love**

It was something he wanted more than anything but he didn't accept it. She loved him but became heartbroken. She no longer believes in love. He still won't open up. And the world watches them spiral down into darkness, never to come back out.

**Hate**

"I hate you! IhateyouIhateyouIhateyou!" Screaming, Sakura slammed the door of the house he lived in and stomped away. Sasuke knew he had done bad this time, she had never shouted before. He decided that he would try his hardest to make up for what he had done.

Two days later, Sasuke and Sakura were seen strolling down the street together, hand in hand, both of them obviously happy. When asked what he had done to placate Sakura, Sasuke just smirked and kept silent, much to the annoyance of Naruto.

**Pimple**

'_Oh my kami… no!' _This is exactly what the rosette thought to herself when she looked in the mirror on her wedding day.

'_This can't be happening! Nonono!' _Bursting into tears, Sakura sank to the ground where she was found by a concerned Sasuke a few minutes later. Kneeling on the floor, Sasuke gathered Sakura into his arms and started the task of calming her down.

When Sakura told him what she was so upset about, Sasuke gave a rare smile and said only one sentence that meant everything.

"You're the most beautiful thing in my eyes and will always be no matter what."

So Sakura got up, looked in the mirror, decided that the spot on her face wasn't that bad, and promptly shooed Sasuke out of the room.

**Jerk**

He had been called many names, and none of them seemed to affect him. Only one did and it definitely _wasn't _because it was said by a particular person and _was _because of the word.

So he decided to let that particular person know what it felt like. On the night of their first wedding anniversary, the married couple were having a fantastic meal. It was easy to see that Sakura was in a good mood but before he could speak and ruin the atmosphere for her, Sakura opened her mouth to talk.

"I'm really sorry for calling you a jerk. I didn't mean it. It's just that I'm kinda… you know… I have my period."

Sasuke chose then that he would pay closer attention to the calendar.

**Money**

The first time they actually had a conversation with each other was when they were both just academy students. Sakura had been walking idly around and, without realising it, lost something form her pocket. Sasuke, having seen what had happened, had returned it to her and they started to talk (well, Sakura did).

To this day, Sakura believes Kami must have known the two belonged together while Sasuke still thinks she dropped it on purpose just to grab his attention.

**Gravity**

It was amazing what happened to her when the two of them first kissed. Fireworks went off, Inner Sakura fainted and it seemed like she was flying. Ever since then, Sakura knew that there was no such thing as gravity when she was with Sasuke.

* * *

**Georgie-chan**

**Review? ;)**


End file.
